The Big Ballgame Bonanza/Transcript
Transcript taken from "The Big Ballgame Bonanza", Season 3, episode 23, 113th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and When's the Tournament Coming? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about what tournaments mean, It's Great to Start the Tournament and What Do You Think? Well, the challenges are always torn When I'm broken, I'm battle worn Somewhere in the hallway upstairs Do I, Do I have the chairs? Aren't you amazing out of my league? And ain't it crazy, I'm happened to me Coach called me up where always fit in It's great to start the tournament When my sports are going on the town This bear wants to drive me around Anyone else what I need But they're at the bleachers Aren't you amazing out of my league? And ain't it crazy, I'm happened to me Coach called me up where always fit in It's great to start the tournament Running on down the stadium track Need a shower and a towel rag There'll be great things to start the tournament Coach called me it's time to go back in It's great to start the tournament Yeah, it's great to start the tournament Well, What Do You Think? Where can a tournament be prepared? Hmm? What Do You Think? Pip and Pop Play a New Game in the Bathtub {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Wow, you guys know something very well on the Tournament. I should've known to remember the day the Ojolympics started, but... (scratches his forehead) when's the tournament coming? (opens the bathroom doors) Remember what Ojo said. (spots a bath tub) Perhaps, this is a good time to take my bath because this Bear is a little sweaty. (touches his foot in the tub and it accidentally bumps in front of Pop) Oof! Pop: D'oh! Watch where you're going, you taller hooligan! Pip: We were playing Marco Polo! Pop: And all we can do is swim by! Want to see? Bear: Yeah, great. But I, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump you. Pop: Oh. I didn't hear you come in with all that repeating and chanting. Bear: And so am I. (restrains Pip) Come on, Pip. This fun has got to stop. I am trying to take a nice bath here, but Marco Polo is a little unrealistic to play! Can't you even play something else? Pop: Oh. (with Pip) Okay. Pip: Remember when we played that game somewhere out in the Pond? Remember? (The flashback "Friends at Play" begins.) (The flashback was about to end when it's abrupt or cut by Bear.) Bear: All right, stop. Like I said, this game is definitely a little scary. Pip: B-- Bu-- But Bear, the game is scary enough for me! Pop: Too scary! Pip: Then what shall we do... (They think for a moment. Bear reaches something under the tub: snorkel masks. They jump in surprise.) Pip and Pop: My snorkel masks! For me! Silly us! Bear: All right, guys. The tournament will be here soon. We'll meet you in the kitchen and then, we'll meet you in the back at The Otter Pond. Pip: (places his snorkel mask on) Does it include buried treasure? Pop: (places the other on) Does it? Bear: No! You didn't! You just first played Deep Sea Divers and now you want to play Marco Polo when I was about to join my relaxing bath? Pip: Sorry, Bear. Pop: We didn't mean to. Bear: Okay, guys. Have fun outside. Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear! (they sink down) Bear: Bye, guys! See you at the pond! (sighs) I'm missing these otters so much! Jack Be Nimble Bear: I think the Tournament is still coming. Don't Try This at Home! Bear Prepares for the Tournament The Reprise On The Otter Pond all the way in When I'm fit, I'm not that thin You'll be amazing out of the league When it all comes to beneath Whoa, it's great to start the tournament They called me Coach Bear hard to believe But it's great to start the tournament Aren't you amazing out of my league? And ain't it crazy, I'm happened to me That coach is like the name of Coach Bear, never knew it's there What a league for entertainment To get great to start the tournament If you're wide open, you're on the open sport Or at least... (song ends) a report. Luna tells Bear about the Tournament / The Goodbye Song I'll be standing out here in the whole sky with the stars. And by the way, One last thing: the Tournament only opens at morning and only closes at night.Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts